Dante's most impossible job:Babysitting
by BloodArcher23
Summary: Dante is getting paid to bodyguard or more like "babysit" a typical troubled teen can he handle it?But soon when weird events start happening Dante wonders if this teen is really normal?OcxOc slight DantexTrish rating might go up in later chapters.
1. The job

_**Hey I**_**_'__m Will and this is my first Devil May Cry fic so give advice to improve my story and comments would be great._**

**_I don't own Devil May Cry or any of the characters...well maybe just one and Dante may seem just a tiny bit Oc._**

--

**_One warm day in the Devil May Cry._**

Dante sighed flipping a page of his magazine when the phone ran,he garbed it and put the magazine down on his desk. "What?"

"Hello is this Dante from Devil May Cry?" Dante leaned back in his chair. "Yeah this is Dante,what do you want?"

"I'm Cole Richards and I have a very important job for you if your not busy." Dante's crimson red eyes scanned the office only to hear more silence then sighed once more.

"No not too busy here so what's the job?" He could hear Mr.Richards gulp in a breath of air as if he was drowning in a lake or some pool."Well we need a bodyguard for my Master's nephew Leif Vein since there has been number of attacks here in the manor and the damn demons would stop appearing in the mansion."

Dante smirked knowing this "Master" was rich and powerful also knowing he would get paid a lot of money for the job.He scratched the light stubble on his chin then finally said."Just how much are you willing to pay?" The line went silent.

"Around oh..Five million." Dante dropped the phone and fell out of is chair since hadn't expected _**this **_much money for _**just **_one _**easy **_job. "I-I'm sorry is there a problem with that Mr.Dante?" Dante grabbed the phone off the floor then cleared his throat.

"N-no!No problem at all with the pay..why can't I just come over and simply kill the demons for ya?" Dante asked curiously sitting back in his chair.

"Because were moving to a different location and the Master feels safer if you were there when we are done packing and moving to the other mansion,so will you take this job?" Dante rolled his eyes then stood up from his chair knocking it over.

"Hell ya!"

"Uh of course,very well." Mr.Richards told him where the mansion was and to be there tomorrow,ready just in case for any demon attacks.

**_Meanwhile at the Vein Mansion._**

"Aw damn it!!" Shouted a young man around 17 or 18 grasping his bleeding arm.The young man had short gelled spikey dark brown hair but in the sunlight it looked black. (A/w:like Zac Efron's what? you gotta admit the dude has great hair..so says my girlfriend and all the girls at my school.) The young man's eyes were hazel and he had a fair muscular body.He was tall about Nero's height maybe three inches shorter.He held a broken branch in his left hand which was bleeding at the moment,his chest heaved up and down struggling to catch his breath.

Suddenly a demon let out a horrible shriek and charged at him but he was quicker and moved out of the way as the demon slammed itself into the shed wall then Leif dropped the branch and ran into the back forest making his way to the mansion.He panted as he heard the demon run not that far behind him.He tripped over a large root and tumbled to the ground in the middle of a forest when he looked up he was face to face with the most foul smelling monster ever,he tried to yell but his throat went dry.The demon let out a loud cry and brought it's huge claw-like blade down over Leif's head.

All of a sudden a flash of red light blinded him and stained the forest with silence.

Leif opened his eyes to see the demon had gone then spotted something laying shiny in the dim sunlight.He moved toward it an picked it up. It was a large sword but it the most beautiful one he's ever seen.The sword was bigger than his arm and believe me that's big.The grip was black in the middle of the handle were two white crystals one at the top and one at the bottom, and they were surrounded by more real sliver. The cross guard was carved like feathers with a silver hawk's head facing the blade. The blade was made in the shape of a large white pearl leaf, sharp and shiny like the moon.

He picked up the sword and when he did, his name became engraved on the fuller part of the blade in black ash stain. The sheath was black with leather white flames on the bottom and top and his name was also engraved in the middle of the case. You know how every swordsman knew the names of their blades? Leif knew from the very first glance the name of his sword. _"Diamond Stella." _Stella was the name of his mother and Diamond stood for the white pearl blade.

"RAAAAHHHH!!" Leif sensed the demon hadn't died yet.He grasped the hand of Diamond Stella tighter and swung it as he turned around to face the demon again cutting it's head off.He watched as the body fell over and disappeared into the muddy soil.

_"Better hurry home."_ Leif thought re-sheathing the sword and strapped it to his back then ran with one hand on the hilt of the sword so it wouldn't hurt his back.

A black caped figured appeared wearing black and red clad armor and a horned helmet over his face,smiled through the shadows watching Leif go."Good,good your one step closer to take me on Master Leif...heh,heh."

_**Next day outside Vein Mansion**_

"Dante are you sure this is the right place?It's too...fancy even for you." Lady asked insultingly shifting Kalina-Ann over her other shoulder and moved a few locks of hair out of her face.Dante looked down at a map then nodded.

"Yep this is the the place,let's go." Dante walked up to the large door an knocked twice before an elderly man answered it he was a little hunched with a winkled,gray hair and black suit._"Must be Mr.Richards.Because he is old!"_ Dante thought as the old man let them in then found out he was right.

"M-Master Vein is waiting for you and your partner,Mr.Dante." Lady walked quietly as they followed Mr.Richards into the other room.Where they saw a light brown haired man around late 30's sitting on a curved couch next to a teenager wearing a fishnet shirt under a white short sleeve hoodie,loose black jean and black and white Jordons.

"Hello you must be Mr.Vein?" The man stood up and shook Dante's hand then Lady's,the teenager also stood up and walk over to shake Lady's hand.Dante noticed the teen was taller than Lady.He grinned making Lady death glared at him shutting him up.

"I'm Leif this old man's nephew." Leif said rudely only to be elbowed in the ribs by his Uncle who he scowled at.Then sat back down.

"Sup?I'm Dante and this babe here is Lady." Lady crushed Dante's foot with her own sending a shock of pain up Dante's leg.

"Ouch!" Mr.Vein knitted his brows together with a confused look on his face.But Leif snickered from over the couch. "Are you alright?"

Dante hopped up and down holding his foot but nodded. "Huh uh!Yep just fine,here.Nothing to worry about!" He shot a look Lady's way she just shrugged and looked away with a evil grin of her own.

"Are you sure?" Dante nodded putting his foot down.

"Well alright,See here that you'll watch over Leif with great care and I'll see you three in a week or so.Leif get your bags." Lady then stepped in with a confused look of her own."W-wait b-bags?Sir!I think you got it all wrong w-we're not here to _babysit _your nephew!"

Leif then leaped up from the couch.

"Hey!First off I am NOT a baby!Second I'm eighteen years old for Pete's sake!And third I don't remember you saying I have to go _stay _with them!" This he and Lady shouted the last reason in unison.Dante just wondered around the room.

"DANTE SAY SOMETHING!!" Lady shouted almost dropping Kalina-Ann on the polished wooden floor.But the demon hunter was too busy looking at a framed photo hanging over the fireplace.

"Huh?Oh um...Sure?" Lady make a move to wack him but Dante was faster and caught her by the waist. "Too slow."

"Agah!Let go you,Pervert!" Dante smiled and dropped her onto the ground with a _"thud!"_.

"So can Leif stay with you until next Tuesday?" Mr.Vein asked hopefully Dante scratched the back of his head then nodded. "I guess but if another job comes up he'll have to come too."

"B-but Leena and I are supposed to work on our Human body project here tonight!" Leif wailed springing up from the couch once more.Mr.Vein looked at Dante who shrugged."Fine she can come over to Devil May Cry and work with you there." Leif cursed loudly under his breath before stomping ups stairs and grabbing a large brown leather suit case.

"Can at least take the "Corvette" with me?" Mr.Vein sighed and tossed a key chain hook over to Leif which he caught and went into the garage Lady followed.

"I'm sorry he's a bit...moody lately his mother was murdered last year it's been hard for Leif,he's been ex-spelled from almost five different schools these passed two months." Dante nodded in understanding knowing how he dealt with the same thing Leif is going through, "But since he meet Leena he started doing better in school thanks to Leena.I' hoping he'll completely change by the end of the year."

"Well good luck and safe trip home." Mr.Vein said ushering Dante out the door they saw Leif wearing sliver wired sunglasses and black lens pull up in front of the house in a black Corvette with the tan leather roof down.

"Hey I'm going to pick up Leena so..I'll meet you guys in a few!" Then sped off down the road.They then turned to face Lady who was trying on her motorcycle.

"Let's go Dante before Trish has a heart attack..hopefully." Lady mutter the last part as Dante got on his own motorcycle.(I'm not sure if he rides one or not..I forgot but he seems like a motor kind of guy.) Lady waved goodbye and rived up her bike and raced Dante back to the office where they found a BIG surprise.

--

Well did you like it?Anyway I wonder who is wearing the armor?Find out next chapter and please no flames.Also review would be very nice.


	2. A message

_**Hey I**_**_'__m Will for those who don't know me and well..enjoy the story and comments would be nice.Take it away Leif!  
_**

**_Leif:Disclaimer Will does not own Devil May Cry or any of the characters_** **_but me and Leena._**

_**Will:Now on with the story oh and I changed the second paring it's DantexTrish now,I think Lady deserves better not dissing Dante though he rocks.Just Tirsh kinda understands him better.  
**_

--

"Dante look out!" Lady called jumping off her cycle and tackled Dante off of his.They watched to motorcycles crash into a group of demon who were sorrowing "Devil May Cry" the group turned towards them.Dante glared at Lady."Great get them mad!Nice plan!"

"Shut up!And get off me!" Lady shoved Dante off and fired Kalina-Ann at the horde of demons killing half of them and Dante jumped over her head and swung out Rebellion from his back and slashed at the demons while Lady covered him.They hatched and fired until they heard tier screeching the street they looked in time to see Leif and a girl his age in the car gawking at them.

"Drive!Drive away,Leif!Get to safety!Leave now!!" Dante shouted firing "Ebony and Ivory".Leif watched hot lead sink into the flesh of the shrieking demon that was hopped up on the hood of his car,he was brought back by Lenna's screams of fright then back up the car and sped down the street as fast as it could.He looked in the left car mirror to see two demons following them Leif cursed slammed on the breaks and put the roof up before getting out and locking the doors.

"Leif?Leif what are you doing?!They'll kill you!!" Leena shouted but Leif was far from out of reach his eyes turned full white and it seemed time was slowed down as he held out his hand.."**Sword!**" He called as if summoning his sword,his hair hung wiry over his face.In another bright flash his sword was in his grasp and the sheath was strapped to his side.The demons let out a cry and charged at Leif he reopened his eyes filled that were with murder.

Like in a trance Leif silently ducked under the demon's claws and thrusted the handle**."Thud!"** Leif held the blade straight out at his side as the first demon toppled over in a pool of blood and decay.Then shouted "Who's next!"The second demon jumped in the air and brought it's claws down Leif parried his attack and did a somersault over it's head and landed on top of a truck's roof with his back facing the demon.Then looked over his shoulder with a sneer on his face.

"Come on is that all you pussies got?" He taunted spitting on the ground in front of the demon which in return threw it's claws at him,Leif dodged every single one and chucked his sword at it,they listened to the sword's flowing song before the demon was slice in half."That's how you take out the trash."

"Leif come on let's go!" Leena shouted rolling up her window and unlocking the doors for him.Leif re-sheathed his blade and go in the driver's seat and drove back toward Devil May Cry."W-why are we going back?You saw the monsters back there?Take me home." Leif shook his head.

"Their gone,I just know it so claim down." They came to see Dante killing the last of the horde of demons and Lady unlocking the office door.Leif beeped the horn three times to let Dante know they were okay.

"Hey kid...where did you get that nice sword?" Leif had forgotten about Diamond Stella and panicked . "Um...I f-found in my backyard." Dante scanned Leif's face then smirked."Your telling me the truth?"

Leif nodded.

"Alright,park the car and come on in my other partner would like to meet ya...hopefully." Dante muttered the last part and walked through the frontt door to see Lady already telling Trish about the job Dante took and boy did she look mad!

"Dante!We can't babysit some kid!We have other jobs that's too dangerous to take him on!What were you thinking or were you thinking at all?" Trish asked harshly Dante sighed sitting down behind is desk then leaned back in his chair.

"Okay first off he's not a kid.Second he can take care of himself if we drag him along and third his girlfriend is keeping him busy.So relax and order some pizza for me I'm starved." Trish rolled her eyes like Lady had done then did as Dante said when Leif and Lenna walked in.

Leena was fair with emerald green eyes,long brown bronze hair in a French braid that hung in front of her shoulder and down to her waist like a sash.She wore a V neck, sleeveless white dress and brown leather sandals.She shyly smiled at Dante before Leif spoke.

"This is Leena." Dante just waved while Lady and Trish said Hello.

"Your room's upstairs far door to the left,kid." Dante said flapping through another magazine."Oh,pizza will be here in twenty minutes.So go on and do whatever you guys want but remember this rule:No sex..unless it's **me **that's having it!" Lenna and Leif blushed crimson and moved a little way from each other before heading up stairs.

Trish glared at Dante and took the magazine away.

"No sex?What the hell was that all about?" Dante shrugged and folded his hands behind his head. "It was just a small joke,I know that their not going to have sex...Right?" Trish once again rolled her eyes before walking up stairs to her own room.

Dante sneered at her while watching her leave but smiled in happiness._"Heh,good you'll never change,Trish..That's what I'll always love about you." _Dante thought striding into the bathroom.

* * *

Leif unpacked the last of his cloths into the old dresser drawer then threw his empty bag into his closet ,placed his sword under his bed and plopped down on his belly next to Lenna on his bed.She smiled and brushed a loose strained of hair away from her face.A dead silence rang threw the room.

"So..um w-where do you wanna start?Math?English?...chemistry?" Leif blushed at chemistry and coughed nervously turning his face away.Lenna raised her brow.

"What?" Leif shook his head.

"Come on,Leif what's wrong?" He still shook his head.Lenna pushed the textbooks off the bed and pounced on Leif tickling him. "Tell me what's wrong,Leif Gabriel Vein!" Leif laughed trying to push her off.

"NEVER!!" He shouted but Leif's hand brushed against her chest my mistake instead of her stomach.They stopped and stared at each other wide eyed until Leif slowly sat up and faced the wall.

"I'm sorry..." He finally said. "It's okay.it was a mistake..." Leena nodded.

"It's okay.I-I think." Dead silence hushed the room once more until Leena took hold of a pillow behind her and smack Leif with it.Making him spring up and chase her around the room, their laughter filled the room when Leif tripped making him full with Leena under him.

"Ha!Now your my prisoner!" Leena started doing a cute big puppy dog face.

Leif's stare softened but then shook his head.

"Oh no!Your not cheating your way out of this!" Leena started to cry fake tears knowing this would distract him.

"Y-your s-so MEAN!!You jerk!" Leif's grip started to loosen and soon his hands were flat against her wrists then he go off. "Hah!Now I win!"

Leif grabbed Leena's waist and pulled her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her tightly,pressing her against his chest.She blushed and wrapped her arms around his muscular torso and laid her head against his chest listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Moments passed until the door slammed open and Dante walked in with his hands on his hips.

"Hey!What did I say about 'No sex' you two?" Dante asked. Leif cursed under his breath and pulled away from Leena.

"Oh and Pizza's here so go get it." Leif glared at Dante while he and Leena passed him shoulder to shoulder and stomped down the stairs.

"Listen Leif I gotta go my Dad is actually cooking dinner so.I-I'll call you later." Leena stammered clutching her text books to her chest and walked outside onto th stoop,Leif followed.

"Oh...H-Hey!I could drop you off,the streets are pretty dangerous at night." Leena shook her head but smiled.

"That's okay, Jake is waiting for me around the corner so...Bye!" Leena kissed Leif cheek then ran down the sidewalk and jumped into the front seat of a black Honda with a blond haired boy a few years older than her.They dove by Leif who jealously but longingly glared at them as the turned the corner down the block.

Leif kicked a rock and shoved his hands into his jean pockets walking back into Devil May Cry and slamming the door shut.Dante was eating pizza like there was no tomorrow but noticed the young man was angry and set aside the pizza.

"What's up man?" Before Leif could answer the door was kicked open the door and a man walked in wearing a horned helmet and some strange armor.Leif and Dante stood up in alarm and both had half a mind to call Trish and Lady.

"The Master told me to drop a message off to the boy:He says if you can not kill me in three weeks then your sweetheart dies and we get your sword,money and body." Dante glanced at Leif who had a pissed look on his face.

"Why?Why not just let us kick the shit of of ya now?" The man in armor turned his back on them then said loudly.

"Just the boy and him alone if be able to free her in three weeks get stronger then come to the old Roman Column.I'll be waiting." The Knight walked out of the doorway when Leif had picked up Dante's desk and chucked it at the knight.

"BASTARD!!WHERE IS LEENA!!" The knight had disappeared when the desk made a large hole in the wall.Dante walked up behind Leif and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You need so hard training that and...you owe me a new desk,kid.Now get up and get your sword."

--

Will Leena be okay? Will Leif survive the training and kill his mysterious knight and his Master?Review to find out.


End file.
